A Long Awaited Feed
by lryuzakilawliet25
Summary: The killer could care less why he seemed to be so fine with idea. He merely smiled as he reached his hands towards the human. The creature closed it's eyes, and the killer could've sworn he heard it whisper, "I'll be with you soon, Haruhi."


Author's Note

I originally made this as a short story for english class. Ciel has taken on the roll of Tamaki, as this is a cross-over of Ouran High School Host Club, and Kuroshitsuji. I know it's not that great, and the only reason I uploaded it is because it's my first time and I wanted to see how it goes. Rate and review please!

I would also like to add that I own none of these characters. Ciel and Sebastian are thanks to Yana Toboso. Tamaki's personality, Kyoya and Haruhi are thanks to Bisco Hatori. And Yuuki, is thanks to our very own peterpauper. Yuuki is her character in her stories Chyrsanthemum and Rose of Jericho, and yes that was reccomendation to read it! Thanks to all of the authors that made this possible!

A Long Awaited Feed

The killer slowly walked around the wall of his victims' apartment building. The busy streets of Tokyo, Japan were full of living, breathing humans, even at the late hour of three in the morning. The drunk teenagers of rich families gunning it in their expensive sports cars, racing past tree trunks and buildings, but pulling away at the last second. Narrowly missing their own painful demise by a few inches.

If only they would slide the wheel a little more to the left, thought the killer with a twinge of excitement and glee.

The night air was cool on the killer's face, which was damp from the exertion of scaling down a building with a dead weight on your shoulders.

Literally.

The killer thought back to happier time as his hands found holds in the bricks. Back when blackberries and apples were known only as fruit, and humans still believed in gods enough to perform rituals in their honour. But the modern earth had changed so much since he last woke from his sleep. He had been expecting the usually adoring humans to be kissing his feet. Instead, they welcomed him as a businessman and thought him nothing more than a pitiful creature like them.

As if he would ever sink that low.

Although, he thought, as he slowly slid his feet down the wall. Taking the form of a young man who, before he had his body taken, was on his way to becoming the head of a prestigious medical group may not have been the best idea. But the killer had been expecting the wretched creatures to see through his low demeanour as they always have. To see his godlike ways, something that they had always studied and had been prepared to serve. But no, they had evolved, and now the only things they worshiped were smart phones.

Stupid humans.

He was sly and confident when it came to being a killer. Not something he exactly took pride in, since the stupid humans were supposed to do it for him. But nobody made human sacrifices anymore, he thought with a frown. So he had to commit the murders himself, they were what sustained him in a way. Similar to how humans had to eat to absorb nutrients, the needed death to surround him. Death that either he himself had committed, or that had been done in his honour. So to survive, he had to become a murderer. Once he had his fill he was permitted to return to his peaceful slumber for another ten thousand years or so. Waking again only when his hunger was to great to ignore.

The killer made his way silently to an alley behind his recent victims' apartment building. Laying the sickening degenerate on the rough asphalt. He sighed in relaxation at being rid of its weight from his shoulders. He turned around quickly, checking all of the possible entry points for any intruders on his meal. There were none, so he commenced.

If he were ever asked, the killer would b able to explain exactly how he consumed a meal. But if the questioner persisted, he'd ask them to look at a human when it was happy. To look and see the glint that lit up the creatures eyes, expressing their joy without the need of words. He'd then go on to explain how it was as if he was feasting on that glint. Stealing all of the creature's happiness, so that for the short time it took him to feed, he would feel that contentment. Leaving the human consumed only by misery, pain, and death. The questioner would no doubt ask how something that is dead could feel the misery he left behind. The killer would chuckle and say that even if its body is gone, the creatures' soul continues to feel even in death, and all he left it with to feel was pure despair. The killer had come to understand that death was an unhappy thought for humans nowadays. Not like in the happier times when it was welcomed at young ages, and you accepted the outcome with a smile and an elated heart.

Stupid evolving humans, learning to think for themselves.

Once the killer finished with his meal, he tossed the creature he had been feasting on aside and rose to his feet. Checking all of the entrances to the alley once again, he smiled to himself. Reliving the moment when he had snapped his victims neck like a little twig.

Maybe doing the killings himself wasn't too bad.

The killer continued to chuckle silently to himself as he exited the alley, flying on his feet through the night. Using one of his more enjoyable godlike powers to return to his body's previous master's home.

"I j-j-just can't believe she's g-g-gone." Cried Yuuki with a twinge of hysteria nipping at the edge of her voice. She was referring to the death of one of the group's closest friends, Haruhi Fujioka. He body had been found in the alley behind her apartment earlier that morning, and the group had been taking the situation hard.

Kyoya looked at her with a pair of melancholy eyes, "I know darling, it's difficult to accept, but I don't think she'd want us to be feeling like this. You know Haruhi, always optimistic and happy. Except when Ciel had her make us commoner food." He said with a small smile on his otherwise sad face. Everyone in the group smiled to themselves, one or two even allowing a small chuckle to escape their throats as they thought of some of Haruhi's finer moments cooking commoner food for the group. They had all come from extremely wealthy families, except Haruhi. Ciel had always been so overjoyed at the thought of coffee you didn't have to grind and dissolved instantly in water. Or simple things, like reheat able Raman noodles, he had always asked Haruhi to explain the processes of such things to them.

Ciel himself at that moment had taken to his habit of sitting in a corner with his knees pulled against his chest. He and Haruhi had been a couple, and nobody had been able to pull him away from his fog of depression. He and Haruhi had been polar opposites, him always hyper and ready to do anything to see a friend smile. Haruhi, on the other hand, had preferred to speak anything that popped into her head, and was constantly found blushing at a rude comment she hadn't meant to make. But somehow, the two of them had made it work, staying together through their senior years o9f high school, and all through university. It had been like they were made for each other. Each perfected at birth for only the other.

Ciel finally looked up at the group, and they stopped their conversation of some of their favourite moments spent with Haruhi. Ciel closed his eyes, finally letting tears fall from his eyes that hadn't been able to cry when he had heard the news.

"I was going to ask her to marry me next week," he said with his fists clutched in front of his face, "It would have been our three year anniversary, I had it all planned out, she would've loved it." He croaked as a black velvet box fell from his unclenching hands, cracking open slightly as it hit the floor, letting the lights sparkle off the ring inside. His whole body shook with his tears as he continued to whisper her name with a voice filled with nothing but pain.

Sebastian rose from his seat on the couch where Kyoya was comforting Yuuki. His face shining with tears as he made his way towards Ciel, sitting down with him. He put a consoling arm around his shoulders trying to decrease his friends' pain, no matter how futile it was to try.

"I know she would've Ciel, she loved you with her entire being. She would've married you in a heartbeat, and stayed with you for the rest of her life." Whispered Sebastian, as Ciel's shaking sent shock waves up his arm. Ciel frantically nodding his head, trying to convince to stop his sobbing, but his shaking continued as he cried his body dry. Sebastian continued to hold his friend as he cried, giving him his time to grieve for his lost love.

"Can you guys stay here tonight? I don't think I can handle being alone." Ciel's voice floated up from between his hands. Pleading with his friends not to leave him. They all voiced their agreement as Kyoya and Yuuki joined Sebastian with Ciel in his silent corner, willing to do anything just to see their friend smile once again.

The killer slowly stalked around his next victims' home. There had been four humans in the main room most of the night. Finally, around two A.M. a rather depressed looking creature with tear tracks down his face excused himself to his room, wanting nothing more than to sleep it seemed. This would be his next meal.

Climbing through a window was a simple feat, and the killer stayed just feet behind his meal as it made its way through the house. Taking turn after turn he distanced himself from his friends for the time being. Using his godlike powers, the killer once again, masked himself from his prey, merely following silently as it chose a door far from the others in the house, and entered.

The room itself was as grand as they come, furnished with fine fabrics and expensive furniture. The killer's meal sat down on the bed and placed its head in its hands, sobbing silently, its body quivering in time with its cries.

The killer materialized behind his prey and grabbed him tightly, intending to make the kill quick yet painful. But the human rose from his position a moment before he could make the fatal snap. Growing in irritation, he caused his prey to turn around. Using the time it took, the killer backed into the shadows by the wall, grateful that the human hadn't turned on the light, and ensured that his face would remain unseen, and saving his energy for later.

"Who's there? What do you want?" called the human, its facial expression changing from immense sadness to terror in a matter of seconds, unsure who the stranger interrupting his grieving process was.

"Who I am is unimportant you pathetic creature. But what I want, well I want you. You see I'm hungry, and I need to feed, you will have to do as I have somewhere to return to. So if you will please come here, this can be easy, and I'll make it as painless as possible." Lied the killer with a smile, this one would suffer for making him wait to satiate his hunger.

"You want to kill me?" Replied the human not a drop of fear invading his voice, which sounded strangely relieved at the killer's remark.

"Yes human, I do. And as I've said, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule, so if you'll please just come over here, we can finish this." The killer would normally have just attacked without speaking to such a despicable creature. But the longer he drug out the conversation, the more pain he could allow himself to inflict on the human for making him wait. He was beginning to enjoy this whole murdering thing.

The humans' eyes lit up slightly at a thought it must've had. "I'll be able to Haruhi again." It said, as it started to walk towards the killer.

The killer could care less why he seemed to be so fine with the idea. He merely smiled as he reached his hands towards the human. The creature closed its eyes, and the killer could've sworn he heard it whisper, "I'll be with you soon Haruhi." But it spoke so softly the killer couldn't be sure.

The killer licked his lips, and moved in for the kill.

Kyoya and Yuuki were curled up on the couch when Sebastian returned from the washroom, his eyes moist with fresh tears. Kyoya noticed this and sent an inquisitive look at his friend with his eyes.

Sebastian's eyes began to overflow as he spoke, "its Ciel, he's….he's dead. I went to check on him, the lights were off so I opened the drapes and saw him on the bed. It looked like he was sleeping. But he wasn't…he wasn't breathing, and his eyes were open. Then when I looked into them all I could see was pure misery." Wept Sebastian as a slice of thunder lit up the night sky with its brilliant rays. Illuminating the sheets of rain that were pouring down from above.

Yuuki and Kyoya's faces both paled of all colour when they heard the news. Yuuki opened her mouth to speak, but broke down into frantic tears, not able to accept another friends death so close to the previous. Kyoya shot from his seat over to Sebastian, momentarily leaving Yuuki to her own devices.

"What do you mean he's dead? How is that possible? Who could've done it?" demanded Kyoya; his slow calculating eyes alight with confusion.

"I don't know his door was open and so was the hallway window. That could be the entrance point, but we're on the third floor. How could anyone get in?" Expressed Sebastian with a tone of confusion in his voice equal to that of Kyoya's.

There was a creak as Yuuki lifted herself off the couch, cell phone in hand. "Someone has t-t-to call the police. I'd do it b-b-but I don't think I…"

She trailed off as her voice gave out on her, and passed her phone to Kyoya, knowing he'd be able to take care of the details.

Kyoya lit up the phone with the touch of a button. But his face fell as his eyes slid towards the screen.

"No bars, but I'll try the landline." He moved towards it, and lifted the phone to his ear, dropping it back a moment later. He didn't need to voice the fact that the line was dead; they could all read it in his face.

"It must be the storm." Announced Sebastian, his voice shaking slightly. They all nodded in agreement, knowing his deduction must be correct.

Kyoya moved toward the hallway slowly but surely. "I'm going to check on Ciel, I have to make sure he's really…"

He let his sentence conclude, not yet able to freely voice that his closest friend may be dead. His eyes met Yuuki's on his way out, as if assuring himself that she at least was still there. He then turned down the hallway, and disappeared entirely within seconds.

"So now we wait I suppose." Said Yuuki with an edge of fear.

"Yes, now we wait." Replied Sebastian.

The killer's hunger was getting worse. He could no longer wait and stalk a certain human. He had to find another one to feed upon, and quickly.

He returned to the window of the main room, and found one of the creatures he'd previously been watching, on its own.

"I hope Sebastian hurries with the tea, I have such a headache." It voiced to itself, making the killer wonder if all these creatures spoke aloud to themselves. Such odd animals humans are, he thought.

The killer slipped through a window, masking his form from the creature as he advanced slowly towards it. He slipped his hands around its neck and, unable to wait to satisfy his hunger, he snapped it quickly. Not even giving it time to cry out before he commenced with his meal.

Finishing quickly, the killer was happy to feel that his hunger had greatly depleted. One more meal should do it. Then he could leave this horrid realm of the living and return once again to his sleep in contentment.

Who knows, maybe in ten thousand years humans will have recommenced their honouring rituals, complete with human sacrifices. They seem the kind of creatures who will readily repeat the past with the aid of their subconscious. Stupidity is not something that really evolves. It merely adjusts to the modern world and repeats the mistakes of the past.

The killer chuckled throatily, how unintelligent these wretched creatures are.

One more meal that should satisfy him enough. The killer breather in deep and opened his mouth wide.

Kyoya's eyes overflowed with tears as he placed his fingertips on Ciel's eyelids. Covering up the pure misery they emitted with the fleshy shields.

He couldn't comprehend how such a thing could come to pass. Ciel had been one of those people with whom you could never see an explainable end. He was always going, always wanting to see or try something new.

What rally confused Kyoya, was that not only did there seem to be no sign of struggle. There didn't seem to be any kind of wound at all. It was as if he had dropped dead of despair, but that wasn't possible. How could one die of sadness?

Kyoya closed his eyes feeling the heat of his own tears as they trailed down his face. He was unable to endure the shock of two of his friends being killed so close together. Unable to understand why they had to die, what exactly was the…

"KYOYA!" Sebastian's voice rang through the house as he screamed, interrupting Kyoya's thoughts.

Kyoya jumped to his feet and scrambled to the main room of the house. Standing there, his breathing rapid, he saw Sebastian with a tray of tea shattered around his feet as he stared in horror at something slumped on the floor ahead of him. Something that looked curiously alike to…

"Yuuki! No! Yuuki not you! Wake up, Yuuki wake up! Please darling open your eyes! YUUKI!" Kyoya screamed as he pulled her into his lap, tears falling freely onto her still warm body.

The killer's mouth watered at the sight of Kyoya on his knees. The creature was in obvious pain as it cradled the killer's previous meal against its chest. Dripping hot tears onto its jet black hair.

The killer stepped past the shattered china and spilled tea at his feet. He felt a smile creep onto his face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Horrible isn't it human? The death of a loved one is often too much for one of your kind to bear nowadays. I would apologize for killing your friends but, then I'd be lying to you. And after the pain I've put you through I feel I owe you honesty in the least." Said the killer, with a tone of superiority ebbing from his words.

Kyoya stared in disbelief at the creature that had murdered his friends, unable to speak.

The killer nodded his head as if in understanding and spoke, "I suppose you're afraid of me, are horrified that I killed your friends. But you see, I have to feed, and your species has long since given up on making sacrifices in our honour. I only wake every ten thousand years, and at this awakening I found myself having to commit the murders myself." He said with a tone of disdain.

Kyoya opened his mouth as if to speak, his eyes wide in terror and spilling fresh tears. At understanding that he'd only made a squeaking noise when trying to speak he readied himself to try again, succeeding this time.

"Sebastian? You did this?" Replied Kyoya incredulously.

Sniggering to himself at the human's useless question, Sebastian moved in for his final meal. Content at soon being able to sleep for another ten thousand years.

Kyoya put his hands up as if to protest against the attack, feeling the futility of his action even as he raised his hands. He closed his eyes and thought of his beloved Yuuki as Sebastian snapped his neck. Sending him from the world of the living to what awaits after death.

Kyoya's soul smiled as he ascended into the realm of his coming eternity, speeding along far above the clouds at the thought of seeing Yuuki again. Unable to feel the misery Sebastian had left him with while thinking of her.

Sebastian smiled to himself and licked his fingers. With a sigh he departed the human world, leaving behind only the debris of his meals. And something that was neither sand nor rust where the body of Sebastian Michaelis had once stood.


End file.
